


Red is My Love

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Kurtofsky, dom!Kurt/sub!Dave, whipping, pos, bloodplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt in the [1s BDSM meme](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html) over at [](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/)**gleedsm**.

Dave roared, veins sticking out on his thick neck. His face was red as his abs were. The thick chest was striped with red. But it wasn't yet what he wanted. "Please Master. Please please please."

Kurt flipped the dual leather whips in his hands, the ends gently playing along Dave's bound back arms. He lifted one eye brow, listening to his slave boy's pleading. He knew what Dave wanted.

He brought both down on David's thick torso, a sob rising from David's mouth. The bright lines of welling red brought the praise. "Good boy. Good good boy. Look at that."

Kurt's gloved hands petted across the thick jumping pectoral, gathering the blood. He brought it up to Dave's lips. The copper blood across the submissive's tongue brought a loud moan. Dave was beyond speech now.

Kurt kissed those lips and moaned himself as the blood touched him. "My good boy. Five more."


End file.
